futuramafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips
The Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips formerly known as the "Santa Fe Boys" (SFB), are an active African-American Crip gang located in Santa Fe Springs, Ca. They originated in the early 1960's, as the Santa Fe Boys on Jersey Avenue around Davenrich St, between Orr and Day Road and Flallon Ave. By the early 1970's, they changed their name to the Santa Fe Gangster Crips under the Gangster Crips/Trays/3x umbrella. The Santa Fe Gangster Crips had a close relationship with the Dark Side Gangsters, until they had a falling out with the Dark Side Gangsters. This feud resulted in the Santa Fe Gangster Crips forming an alliance with the Mafia Crips (especially with the East Side Junior Mafia Crips, Pasadena North Side Junior Mafia Crips, 17th St West Side Junior Mafia Crips, and the South Side Junior Mafia Crips). Becoming the Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips and falling under the Mafia Crips umbrella. The Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips have been feuding with the Dark Side Gangsters, since the 1970's. This Feud has resulted in several gang-related shootings and innocent causalities. Their Cliques consist of: Lake City Crips, Hot Boys, Hot Girls, Stick Up Stars, Florence Avenue Crips, Park Boys, Dead End Crips, Knoodle Knockers, Young Savages, and Pent House Players. The Pioneer Rider Gang click, is known for their devious reputation for murder, extortion and gang-related shootings. Members of the Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips are known to sport apparel of the San Francisco Giants, an American professional baseball team from San Francisco, California. They wear San Francisco Giants baseball caps, with the large letter "SF" to represent Santa Fe. Sometimes, when starting a fight with someone from another set, they can be heard screaming: "Giants Gang", bitch!" or "SFSMCG". According to the Santa Fe Springs Daily News, the Santa Fe Springs Mafia Crips is "the largest Crip gang in the City of Santa Fe Springs with over 4,700 active members - the size of an Army Brigade". Gang activities include Aggravated Assault, Armed Robberies, Armor Truck Robberies, Arms Trafficking, ATM Robberies, Bank Robberies, Burglaries, Carjacking, Drive-by Shooting, Drug Trafficking, Extortion, Graffiti, Indentification Theft, Home Invasions, Kidnapping, Murder, Prostitution, Rape, Strong Armed Robberies and Vandalism. This gang also have a branch in Baltimore, Maryland, Brazil, Camden, New Jersey, Chicago, Illinois, Colombia, Detroit, Michigan, Dominican Republic, Ecuador, Las Vegas, Nevada, Newburgh, New York, Norfolk, Virginia, Oklahoma City, Oklahoma, Peru, Indiana, Seattle, Washington, Saint Louis, Missouri, Saint Paul, Minnesota, Shreveport, Louisiana and Texas. Allies & Rivals Their allies include: Arroyo Park Crips, Beach Town Mafia Crips, Blue Gate Mafia Crips, Boulevard Mafia Crips, East Side Junior Mafia Crips, Fudge Town Mafia Crips, 195th St Bangstars, 215th St Lakewood Village Bangstars, Mac Mafia Crips, Main Street Mafia Crips, 99 Watts Mafia Crips, Pasadena North Side Junior Mafia Crips, 17th St West Side Junior Mafia Crips, Simi Valley Gangster Crips, South Side Junior Mafia Crips, South West Varrio Junior Mafia 13 (Sureno Gang), and the 206th St Bangstars. Rivals include: All Hoovers, All Neighborhood Crips, Bloomfield Park Pirus, Canta Ranas, Dark Side Junior Mafia Gangster Bloods, East Side Palms Park Bloods, Lakewood Family Bloods, LA Palms Park Bloods, Mayfair Park Gangster Bloods, Murder Ville Bloods, Neighborhood Norwalk, Niggaz 4 Life Gang, Peace Varrio Norwalk, Samoan Army Pirus, Santana Blocc Compton Crips, Santa Fe Avenue Locos, Ruff Ryders, Straight Bloods Society, Whittier Palms Park Bloods, and the Tough Artist Group (Taggin Crew). Category:Gangs Category:Crips